Starting Package
Background Your background will determine the sort of lifestyle your character has lived and what they will start with. Your choices for backgrounds are: * Slave * Beggar * Wanderer * Townsfolk * Nobility Note: you can only have a nobility character if you have the following requirements: # Have previously made at least one character and played for a minimum of two months # Have posted a cumulative 500 posts between your character(s) # Received an "OK" from admin There is also a chance to have a royal character, following the same rules as Nobility and then some. You must first speak to admin about wanting to play a royal character. If the ruler of the country is an NPC, you can either make it your PC or else create the heir to the throne and have admin plan out the succession. If you want to play a member of the royal family but not specifically the heir, you can speak to the admin as well as members who play the characters to get permission. Equipment Your background will determine what equipment you start with. However, every background starts with a set of Standard quality clothing and simple tools (though, if you wish, you do not have to have all of them. For example, if your character wouldn't wear a hat, they don't need a hat!) * One Torso Item and One Legs Item OR One Full Body Item * Underwear * One Feet Item * One Head Item * Coat , Cloak or Cape * Tinderbox * Soap * Brush, Comb, and Razor With clothes, certain character backgrounds do allow for more variety of fabrics. Slaves and beggars can only choose from "as listed" and marked down fabrics such as sisal. Wanderers and townsfolk can choose any fabric below "x5". Nobility can choose any clothing fabric. Of course with races that do not have legs and feet, like nagas and centaurs, they do not have pants and shoes. Money Different backgrounds affect how much money your character will start with. You can either start with nihat, which is the general Kosovian currency based in Umar, or the equal amount in a different currency, which all can be found here. * Slave: 0 gold nihat * Beggar: 5 gold nihat * Wanderer: 50 gold nihat * Townsfolk: 100 gold nihat * Nobility: 200 gold nihat Housing Housing will depend on background and city you chose your character to start in. A city can have up to three different qualities of housing: Poor, Standard, and High. Some can have less if it is a poorer city. Housing and starter furnishings are free, but your character will have to pay to get more furniture. Complete list and descriptions of housings can be found here. Starting EXP/Skills The amount of EXP your character gets to start with to put into any skills you want depends on your background and character age. Younger characters will have less, older characters will have more. Your exact amount of EXP will be determined by admin. Ages and EXP: * 10-15: 5-20 EXP * 15-30: 21-50 EXP * 30-50: 51-100 EXP * 50+: 101+ EXP When your character bio is looked through, your character's history will also determine what skills they will already start with that you do not need to invest EXP in. This is why fleshed out histories are important for character creation in Kosovia.Category:Character Creation Category:Characters